Rasa yang Berbeda
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Rasanya memang berbeda ... saat kau melakukannya untuk orang yang kau cinta. Warn: Yaoi/BL, drabble, AU/AR.


**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning :** Kemungkinan ada **Miss typos** (saya harap tidak ada), **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi/Boys love dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **.**

 _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A KnB Fanfiction**

 **(Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rasa yang Berbeda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya memang berbeda ... saat kau melakukannya untuk orang yang kau cinta. Itulah yang dirasakan Ryouta saat membantu Daiki berdandan.

Kulit gelap Daiki yang eksotis, kontur otot tubuh yang terbentuk bak dicetak dan dipahat langsung oleh tangan sang Pencipta. Wajah sangarnya yang kalau dari dekat ternyata sangat rupawan itu bak magnet yang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Jangan lupakan mata biru gelap yang tajam tapi begitu teduh. Sangat percaya diri dan berani tapi juga menyorotkan kehangatan. Alisnya yang menukik itu semakin membuat wajah Daiki terlihat sangat tampan.

Yup, sangat jauh berbeda. Meskipun selalu dikelilingi model lain yang lebih cantik dan tampan, tapi tak ada yang bisa membuat Ryouta panas dingin seperti saat ini. Saat ia membantu Daiki bersiap untuk acara serah terima penghargaan karena Daiki berhasil menjadi penyanyi pria terpopuler di Jepang. Berita yang sangat menggembirakan.

Ryouta ingin Daiki tampil dengan dandanan terbaik saat menerima penghargaan itu. Karenanya ia meminta agensi Daiki untuk menyerahkan perihal ini padanya. Dan tentu saja disetujui oleh pihak agensi Daiki tanpa banyak pertimbangan.

Meski sudah profesional dalam hal tata rias, tetap saja tangan Ryouta seidikt gemetar saat menyapukan bedak tipis di wajah Daiki. Ngomong-ngomong, Ryouta saat ini mungkin adalah satu-satunya model yang merangkap sebagai professional make up artist. Namun Ryouta berusaha sebaiknya untuk membuat penampilan Daiki menjadi lebih tampan di acara yang dihelat malam itu.

Ryouta menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tak banyak yang ia lakukan karena wajah Daiki memang sudah memesona dari awal. Tak ubah layaknya tipe pria yang akhir-akhir ini digilai banyak wanita. _Badboy_. Terkesan angkuh, arogan, kejam, tapi sanggup memikat dan melelehkan hati setiap kaum hawa yang memandang. Takluk, tunduk pada pesona sang bintang.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Ryouta melepaskan tangannya dari upaya mengikatkan dasi untuk Daiki. Wajahnya menunduk. Ia cemburu

Kening Daiki mengerut dalam saat melihat perubahan pada sang kekasih. "Kau kenapa Kise?" Daiki memegangi dagu Ryouta dengan sebelah tangan dan mendongakkannya. Iris keemasan bertemu dengan iris biru kelam.

"Ah! Ti-Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ryouta menggelengkan kepala dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia membelitkan dasi itu ke kanan lalu ke atas dan menariknya ke bawah melewati simpul yang ia buat dan merapikan bentuknya.

Senyum manis merekah saat ia berkata riang, "Nah, sudah selesai!"

Daiki mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Ditepuknya kepala bermahkota helaian rambut keemasan itu dengan sayang. Ryouta lagi-lagi diam.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sebentar kau bersemangat, sebentar kau diam? Jangan bilang kau sedang PMS Kise?!"

 _BLETAK!_

Ryouta mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya kala memukul kepala Daiki dengan _harisen_ yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sana. Daiki mengaduh sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit. Meringis tapi juga menahan diri agar tidak tergelak. 'Lucu', ujar Daiki dalam benaknya. Namun Ryouta mendelik tajam pada Daiki membuat Daiki mengurungkan niat untuk tertawa.

"Aku marah padamu, Aominecchi!"

Lalu dengan gusar Ryouta berbalik dan melenggang pergi untuk meninggalkan kamar. Daiki terbelalak panik.

"Ki-se! Hei!"

 _BRAK!_

Daiki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat pintu kamar menutup tepat di hadapannya. Nyaris melanggar wajah rupawannya. Rasanya ada yang _salah_. Ryouta menyumpah-serapah dalam batinnya saat berjalan di koridor menuju ke pintu depan rumah mereka.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak sadar Daiki sudah mengejarnya. Dalam sekejap mata, telah berada di belakangnya dan memeluknya erat. Ryouta meronta, Daiki bergeming.

"Maafkan aku."

Ryouta membuka mulutnya tapi menutupnya lagi. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak jua memberontak. Daiki membalikkan tubuh ramping itu dan mencium bibir Ryouta. Pelan. Permohonan maaf. Daiki melepas sebentar sebelum mencium lebih dalam.

Ryouta luluh dan mengikuti permainan Daiki. Mencium balik, meski hanya sebagai ungkapan ia menerima maaf terselubung itu. Setelah beberapa waktu Daiki melepaskan bibir Ryouta dan mengakhirnya dengan kecupan di kening.

"Sudah tenang?" Ryouta memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "ayolah, Kise ... ada apa? Tadi itu sama sekali bukan seperti dirimu. Kenapa?"

Ryouta menghela napasnya. "A-Aku ... saat mengikat dasimu tadi ... tiba-tiba saja kepikiran kalau Aominecchi yang sekarang ini sangat tam—ahem—menarik. La-Lalu tanpa sengaja terpikir bagaimana setiap hari kau dipuja oleh para wanita ... apalagi saat kau konser, para fans yang menempelimu saat kau menerima ajakan mereka berfoto dalam acara _meet & greet_…. Dan itu membuatku gusar."

Daiki tersenyum. Diacaknya helaian rambut pirang Ryouta dengan gemas. Ryouta menepis tangan Daiki.

"Ah, jangan! Aominecchi! Hentikan!"

Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir itu. "Kau cemburu? Hahahaha. Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini. Ya ampun."

"Hei! Aku sedang ma—hmmmph!" Bibir tipis itu kembali dibungkam.

Si pelaku pembungkaman menyengir berbahaya. "Harusnya aku yang cemburu karena kau selalu dikelilingi fansmu, belum lagi partner modelmu selalu terlihat sangat mesra di dekatmu. Pose-posemu dengan model lain yang membuatku ingin melabrak agensimu dan mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Atau keinginanku untuk merobek-robek poster yang mempertontonkan kemesraanmu dengan partner modelmu, siapa itu namanya? Bakao? Lalu mereka yang menatapmu sangat dekat saat kau merias, mendandani mereka. Haaah…. Jadi siapa yang seharusnya marah di sini? Hmm ... Ryouta?"

Ryouta merasa ia tersedak dengan salivanya sendiri. Rasanya atmosfer di sekitarnya terasa menyesakan. Tangan Daiki yang memerangkapnya di dinding membuatnya menatap awas ke arah sang kekasih.

"Ke-Kenapa malah kau jadi marah, Aominecchi?"

Daiki tak menjawab, ditatapnya iris keemasan Ryouta lekat-lekat. Ryouta entah kenapa malah merasa merinding kala seringai iblis mulai melebar di wajah Daiki. Ryouta balas menyengir. Berusaha berkilah dari amarah Daiki yang tiba-tiba menguar.

"A-Aominecchi, a-acaranya se-sebentar lagi mulai. Kau harus segera berangkat, nanti Produser Imayoshi bisa memarahimu lagi. A-Aku akan menyusul bersama Momochi."

Ryouta mengangkat satu tangan Daiki yang memenjarakannya di dinding lalu melewatinya dan segera angkat kaki seribu. Sayang, belum juga ia sempat melangkahkah kaki, belakang tubuhnya kembali mencium dinding dengan kasar dan tubuh Daiki menempel ketat padanya, benar-benar memenjarakannya.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh ke mana-mana?"

Ryouta speechless. Baru saja bibirnya membuka untuk menjawab, lagi-lagi ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia tak mempunyai banyak pilihan lagi, karena Daiki sudah membungkam bibirnya. Lagi.

Kali ini Daiki tak segan memainkan bibirnya, mengulum bibir bawahnya, mencium dalam, membuat Ryouta mabuk dalam ciuman yang semakin intens. Napasnya putus-putus, tersenggal, kepalanya pusing akibat kekurangan pasokan oksigen, tapi ia juga tak ingin permainan mereka disudahi. Ryouta menyerah dalam dominasi Daiki. Daiki menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Lidahnya menyeruak masuk dalam rongga mulut Ryouta, menjelajahi dinding-dindingnya, membelit lidah Ryouta di sana, mengajak bertarung yang diladeni oleh Ryouta yang sudah larut dalam permainan mereka. Desah dan erangan tertahan memenuhi ruang dengar keduanya. Lupa pada sekitar, lupa pada semuanya. Dunia hanya milik mereka.

Daiki menyudahi permainan kala kaki Ryouta menyerah untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Nyaris tumbang bila lengan kokohnya tak menyangga tubuh ramping sang model yang wajahnya kini telah berubah serupa lobster bakar. Merah padam.

"Tak akan pernah sama bila bukan denganmu, Ryouta. Harusnya kautahu itu lebih daripada siapa pun." Daiki kembali memepet tubuh Ryouta ke dinding. "Tapi jika kaulupa, aku dengan senang hati mengingatkanmu, Kise Ryouta."

"Ta-Tapi, acaramu, Aomi—ah! Hnn~ ja-jangann…." Lutut Daiki menggesek pelan paha bagian dalam Ryouta, membuat sang model kembali mengerang tertahan.

"Hooo … kau lebih jujur di sini rupanya. Baiklah, kalau begitu…. _Itadakimasu!_ "

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Hai, hai … Rexa kembali lagi dengan pasangan paling baka tapi ngegemesin seantero KnB. Dipersembahkan untuk shipper AoKi, semoga kalian menyukainya. Dan untuk Lovely Orihime, my beloved twins, ini sekalian buat permintaan maaf sekaligus terima kasih buat hari ini. Love you, my twins.

Maafkan jika mereka agak OOC, rexa memang doyan ngenistain mereka /dibakarmassa Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya. Jaa nee~!

Rexa Anne, signing out!

.

.

.

Omake~

.

Seorang pembaca nominasi menjalani lakonnya di atas panggung kemegahan. Setelah membacakan para nominator, ia sedikit berbasa basi dengan para audiens. Lalu mulai melaksanakan tugasnya dengan membuka sebuah amplop dan tersenyum menawan, suara perkusi bertabuh riuh mengiringi momen-momen dramatis dibacakannya nama pemenang.

Sang pembaca nominasi kembali menebar senyum sebelum berseloroh, "Wah, saya gugup sekali. Di tangan saya terdapat sebuah nama. Siapakah gerangan yang akan menerima penghargaan bergengsi _Japan Record Award_ untuk kategori _best vocal performance_ tahun ini?"

Hadirin mulai ricuh tapi tak sampai membuat kehebohan yang mengganggu. Tak sabar. Dari kursi VIP kau bisa melongok senyum harap-harap cemas yang terpasang di wajah para artis. Jantung berdegup kencang.

Di _back stage_ Satsuki berulang kali men- _dial_ nomor ponsel Daiki, tapi tak ada satu pun yang direspon. Wakamatsu, sang _co-produser_ , tampak murka. Sudah sangat siap membunuh seseorang saat ini.

"Ano, baka!" umpatnya kesal. "Sampai kapan dia mau bertingkah seenaknya?! Bukankah sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya, menang tidak menang dia harus hadir! Apa-apaan?!"

Satsuki menyengir pasrah. Kembali berusaha menghubungi sang sahabat, padahal batas waktu telah terlewat. Gemuruh instrument melatarbelakangi pengumuman.

"Dan penghargaan _best vocal performance_ saat ini jatuh kepada…. Aomine Daiki!"

Tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai pun pecah. Menggema dalam gedung tempat ajang penghargaan bergengsi se Jepang itu dihelat. Nama Aomine dielu-elukan sampai beberapa menit kemudian sang pembaca nominasi mulai celingukan karena yang ditunggu untuk tampil ke depan tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya. Seketika suasana hening. Para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik.

Sementara perwakilan agensi Daiki, Touou Group, sang produser, Imayoshi Shouichi yang duduk di kursi VVIP bersama tamu undangan lainnya hanya memasang seringainya yang khas. Tampak tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan kritis yang dihadapi para staf di _back stage_ , atau kegelisahan sang pembaca nominasi di atas panggung. Ia menikmati kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh sang artis yang berada di bawah bimbingan agensinya itu.

Akhirnya, seseorang dengan gerak canggung melangkah maju dan naik ke panggung dari barisan tamu VIP. Wajahnya terlihat menahan malu dan geram tapi tak semerah rambut dwi warnanya yang segera mencolok disorot spot-light dan kamera. Kagami Taiga, sepupu sang pemenang menerima tropi dan piagam serta karangan bunga.

"Terima kasih. Seharusnya Aomine Daiki yang maju untuk menerima pernghargaan ini, tapi sayang sekali … dia sepertinya tidak bisa datang karena satu dan lain hal. Saya, Kagami Taiga, mewakili sepupu saya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan para penggemar sekalian. Dan …. AHOMINE DAIKI! AWAS KAU, JANGAN KIRA KAU BISA KABUR DARIKU! BERSIAPLAH SEPUPU BODOH!"

Pernyataan bernada ancaman itu sempat membuat seluruh hadirin terdiam karena syok. Taiga membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera ke belakang panggung dengan langkah menderap marah. Dari bangku VIP seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Taiga bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Taiga menuju _back stage_ dari arah lain.

Di tempat lain ….

"Hahahaha. Lucu sekali. Dasar Taiga, tak pernah beruba—aduh!"

Ryouta memukul belakang kepala Daiki dengan keras. Wajahnya merengut. "Aku akan mendukung Kagamicchi! Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran, Aominecchi! Kau itu suka seenaknya, menye—hmmmpphh!"

Daiki menyergap Ryouta, menghentikan ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir yang menjadi candu untuknya. Tubuh Ryouta di dorong dan dibalikkan, dengan Daiki merangkak naik ke atasnya dan menindih tubuh polos sang model. "Dan aku belum puas _menghukummu_ , Ryouta."

Iris keemasan Ryouta kembali menyiratkan protes. Tubuhnya berontak, meronta, tapi dalam kungkungan sang kekasih Ryouta tak bisa melawan lama. Sebentar saja ia menyerah pasrah dalam dominasi Daiki. Dan harus Ryouta akui, Daiki benar. Semuanya memang terasa berbeda bila bersama dengan orang yang dicinta.

.

.

.

Final End


End file.
